


Anahardt Oneshots

by SoulStealer1987



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, I ship this ship so fricking much, I'll take requests, additional tags to be added maybe, no smut here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 23:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12736887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulStealer1987/pseuds/SoulStealer1987
Summary: Aka, I needed a place to shove all my Anahardt and this is it.I'll take requests, although no guarantees on how fast they'll be written. I gotta think of something to write for them, after all!The only thing I won't write, ever, is smut. I'd like to keep what's left of my innocence intact, and if you want Anahardt smut then I'm sure you can find it elsewhere.Now we've got that out of the way, let the writing begin! Because obviously I've got nothing better to do then write stuff for my OTP. Some will be written on my phone, most will actually, and some on my laptop, so formatting may be weird. I'll do my best to keep things consistent, but if I screw up, let me know.





	1. Separated (Ana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Crisis, stuff hits the fan, resulting in Ana and Reinhardt being separated from the rest of the strike team. Ana is not happy about this.

"We'll meet up with the others at the rendezvous," Ana says quietly, studying the holographic map of the area. "Here." She points, and Reinhardt nods. She really hopes he was doing that because he understood, and not because it was the polite thing to do. The last thing she needs right now is him not listening. Honestly, she would have preferred getting cut off from the others with anyone but Reinhardt. Even Torbjörn would have been marginally better, because at least Torbjörn could listen. Reinhardt is a wild card, and Ana does not like that. She doesn't particularly like him, either, but that's beside the point.

"We still don't have any contact with the others," Ana continues, trying again to get her comm to work even though she knows it won't. "So we'll proceed as planned if we were separated. Got it?"

Reinhardt doesn't respond immediately, and Ana sighs, exasperated. "Are you even listening?" she asks.

"Yes!" Reinhardt insists, despite Ana's skeptical gaze. "We're meeting up with the others in two days at the rendezvous point," he points to the spot on the holomap, "here."

Ana raises an eyebrow. "I didn't say two days."

"Gabriel did," Reinhardt says. "Earlier."

Maybe she wasn't giving him enough credit. Clearly, if he'd been Gabriel's second choice of crusader, he had to be doing something right.

"Fine," she says with a sigh. "We can't move during the daytime, though. Nighttime's our best bet. Last I checked, the omnics don't have great night vision."

Reinhardt frowns. "But it's the middle of the morning!"

"So we'll have to wait," Ana says, shutting off the holomap and allowing herself to lean a little on the wall... alright, maybe more than a little, maybe a lot, maybe she was really tired, but of course fighting omnics for long enough did that to you. "I'll take first watch. Get some sleep."

Reinhardt must have been more perceptive then she'd initially assumed, because he picked up on her own weariness almost instantly. "I'll take first watch," he says. "Ladies first."

Ana opens her mouth to argue, then realizes she can't find it in herself to do so. "Fine," she says, heading to the corner and pulling her coat around her like a makeshift blanket. "Wake me up at noon."

The corner of the abandoned, broken-down building they were in isn't remotely comfortable, but that doesn't really matter. Ana's out like a light. She doesn't dream, not that she typically does. It only feels like seconds, but when Ana opens her eyes, the sun is already beginning to set.

"I told you to wake me up," Ana says crossly.

"You needed the sleep more than I did," Reinhardt replies, and pulls a ration bar out of Ana's pack. "Ration?"

She's somewhat annoyed that he lost his own pack, because of course he did, but she doesn't complain. She takes the ration bar, and as she begins munching away, she nods a silent thank you.

"You really should have woken me up," Ana says as she reaches in, pulls out another bar, and offers it to Reinhardt. "Lack of sleep can have the same effect as alcohol."

"Good thing I fight better after a few rounds!" Reinhardt cheers, much to Ana's annoyance. "And save it for later, I am not hungry."

"Sure you're not," Ana counters, not taking no for an answer. "If you're not going to sleep, at least eat something. We've got enough rations to last us to the rendezvous."

Reinhardt reluctantly takes it, and Ana brings up the holomap once more.

"We'll need to start heading north," she says, "and curve east when we hit the outskirts of the city. Sun set over there-" (She points to the west.) "-so north is more-or-less this way."

Reinhardt leaps to his feet like he isn't both sleep-deprived and quite possibly insane. "Let us go, then!" He offers a hand to Ana, who sighs.

"Alright," she says, taking his hand and help quite reluctantly. "Could you maybe be quieter?"

He laughs. "No promises!"

~

"Well, good news," Ana says, consulting her holomap, "we're at the rendezvous."

"Bad news?" Reinhardt asks. Ana closes it, and sighs.

"Look around," she replies, maybe a little sharper than she intended. "They're not here. We're a day early, and this spot isn't defensible in the slightest."

She pulls up her holomap again, and frowns.

"Probably our best bet is to head over there," she continues, pointing to a surprisingly-intact group of trees. She wonders for a moment what this place looked like before the Crisis, before shelving the thought for later. "We'll be relatively hidden from both the air and ground, and the trees will confuse any attempt to detect organic life forms."

Reinhardt nods. "We'd best get over there, then, before our luck runs out."

Ana doesn't answer immediately, instead closing the holomap and getting to her feet. "Yeah. Let's go."

It's no small miracle that there's not a single omnic in sight, and as the two book it for the trees, Ana finds herself wondering what the others are doing. It has to be something big if it's drawing all the omnics out. She hopes they're doing alright.

Ana makes it to the trees first, much to her surprise. She glances back, sees Reinhardt just behind her, and her exasperation returns.

"Being a gentleman can get you killed," she says once they're mostly concealed. He could have easily passed her by charging, but he didn't. For some reason.

"Hasn't yet," he replies with a smile. Ana groans.

"Clearly," she says. "Sometimes I wonder how you've made it this long. Seems like you have no sense of self-preservation."

Ana isn't sure if she imagines it, but Reinhardt's huge grin seems to become a tiny bit more forced.

"And you, my friend, are too careful!"

Ana chuckles as she sets down her rifle and drops into a crouch. "No such thing as too careful when you're a sniper."

"No such thing as too reckless," Reinhardt counters, "when you can take the most hits of anyone on the team."

Ana shrugs as Reinhardt takes a knee. "I'm taking first watch." He opens his mouth to argue, but her cool glare makes it clear this is nonnegotiable. He shuts it.

~

Ana doesn't wake up on her own this time. Reinhardt is loud, far too loud, and she can hear him coming over to wake her before he's actually close.

"I'm awake," she mumbles, adjusting her beret as she scrambles to her feet. "It's time?"

"It's time," Reinhardt agrees, staring off in the direction of the rendezvous. "There's people there. I believe one of them is our friend Torbjörn."

Ana frowns, and reaches for her rifle. "Let's see." She peers through the scope, and although they're all limping, they're all there. With that realization, Ana lets out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "Yeah, they're there."

"Everyone's okay?" Reinhardt presses. Ana sighs, and, rolling her eyes, she straps her rifle to her back.

"Everyone's okay," she confirms," and we should get going."

Reinhardt frowns. "Do you have any way to defend yourself?"

Ana shrugs. "Rifle'll be useless at close range, and we'll be moving too fast for me to get a decent shot off. Let's go. Go as fast as you can, and don't wait up for me."

Before she or Reinhardt can convince herself otherwise, she books it out of the trees, towards the rendezvous. Reinhardt hauls butt as well, and after a worried glance in Ana's direction, he charges, passing Ana easily. She can't keep up if she tries, so she doesn't, instead slowing to a slightly more reasonable pace.

She's almost to the rendezvous, when everything goes wrong. Reinhardt's already there, and although she's not quite close enough to hear the others, his voice carries when he's excited. He's really loud, and Ana figures if she can hear him, then so can any omnics around.

She's proven correct when a lone Bastion comes literally out of nowhere and goes straight into its tank configuration. She's close to the rendezvous, but heading there with a tank Bastion on her tail would be a great way to get everyone killed. Instead, she darts to the side, narrowly dodging the explosive shell meant to tear her limb from limb, and inadvertently launches herself straight into the surprisingly-intact wall of a mostly-collapsed building.

Ana crumples.

~

"-had better not be losing her," she hears Gabriel mutter darkly.

"She'll be-" Jack stammers as Ana forces her eyes open, then stops short. "Hey! Welcome back!"

"How long was I out?" Ana mumbles. She begins to push herself up, then thinks better of it as literally everything begins hurting at once. "Also, ow."

"Not long," Jack says. "Hour at most. Wasn't keeping track, but we're well on our way out of here. How are you feeling?"

Ana shrugs, then winces. "Hurting in a surprising amount of places for running face-first into a wall."

"That would be the shrapnel," Jack agrees. "Bastion tried to finish the job."

"Means they're getting smarter," Gabriel concludes with his usual scowl. "They know we can beat them. We've got to get more careful. Can't let this happen again."

"The comms going out, the getting separated, or me nearly getting blown up?" Ana asks with a hint of a smirk.

"All three," Gabriel replies. "Can you get up?"

She looks to Jack, who shrugs. "If you can, then you're fine until an actual doctor can take a look at you. I did what I could."

Ana braces herself for any pain, then pushes herself up. It hurts like hell, but she ignores it.

"What are the others doing?" she asks. Gabriel shrugs.

"Other than Torbjörn completely destroying Reinhardt and Liao in cards, nothing. Think we should even the odds?"

Ana chuckles. "Before you ask, no, I'm not betting my beret again. I'd like to keep that, thank you very much."

Gabriel nods, and heads out of the room, which Ana realizes is the cockpit of the cargo plane they're using. Jack extends a hand, and Ana takes it.

"By the way," Jack says with a smile, "there's something you should probably know."

"Alright," Ana says skeptically. "Let's hear it."

"Gabe'll deny it, but you definitely could have died out there. Probably would have, too, if someone hadn't straight-up charged out there without waiting for any of us."

There's only one person on this team capable of doing that, and they both know it.

"Reinhardt saved my life," Ana realizes. Her jaw drops.

Jack winks. "You didn't hear it from me."


	2. Tea (Ana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every day at two, Ana makes herself a cup of tea and drinks it on the spot. Today is shaping up to be different.

No matter where she happens to be, at approximately two in the afternoon in her current time zone, Ana Amari always makes herself a steaming cup of chamomile tea and drinks it on the spot. Sometimes she drinks it quickly, like when she has to go off on a mission and can't stay long. More often than not, she drinks it slowly, perhaps over a mission debriefing, or a good book. She's never assigned to do anything exactly at two, mainly because Morrison knows perfectly well that she will pitch a fit if she can't have her tea, and the last thing he needs is for her to be pissed.

On this particular day, she's got nothing much to do. There's a mission in the morning, but it's not exceptionally early. Fareeha is with her dad. So, Ana slowly sips her tea while leaning against the counter in the main kitchen and observing. As it's the middle of the day, people come in and people come out.

Jack straight-up sneaks in to use the microwave for his... Ana's not really sure what that is and she's not sure she wants to know. He nods to Ana, Ana nods back, and as she sips her tea quietly, Jack books it for his office. She can see why his office is so close to the kitchen, although that's no surprise. She's mildly surprised he doesn't have one in his office, actually, but that's beside the point.

Shortly after Jack gets out, a group of rowdy Blackwatch guys comes in, grabs a disturbing amount of Mountain Dew and hauls butt to... Ana's not sure where. Jesse is with them. He waves to Ana, and grins, before heading out with the others. She really hopes he's doing alright, although she can't help but wonder what on earth Blackwatch needs so much Mountain Dew for.

She doesn't wonder for long, though, because Reinhardt stumbles in and she nearly drops her teacup. He looks like a wreck. Ana can faintly recall he had a mission earlier, but she would have heard if it went horribly wrong. Right?

Ana says nothing at first, instead turning to the teapot and, on a hunch, setting it to brew two cups. She sips the last of hers, then sets it on the counter.

"You look terrible," she says at last. "What happened?"

He sighs, and leans on the counter. Ana would be worried except that she knows for a fact it's reinforced to hold a lot more than Reinhardt's weight.

"The mission didn't go well?" Ana asks quietly.

"No," Reinhardt says in what's a quiet voice for him and normal level for everyone else, "it did... technically."

"Technically?" Ana frowns. "How does that...?"

"We accomplished the mission," Reinhardt says, "with zero casualties."

Something's not right here, because that should be reason for celebration. Missions haven't been going well for a while now, and zero casualties is practically unheard of.

"...but there were a lot of civilian casualties," he continues, and Ana's mouth forms an 'o'. "I could have saved them. I should have saved them. I-"

Ana puts a hand on his shoulder, and he shuts up instantly. "The past is in the past, Reinhardt," she says, "and you can't change that. You can only keep going, and you will keep going. We both will."

He nods slowly, and she smiles.

"Tea?" Ana asks, turning back to the teapot. "It helps." She refills her own cup, and glances at Reinhardt.

"Yes," he says. "Thank you. I needed that."

Somehow, she gets the feeling he doesn't mean the tea, but she passes the second cup to Reinhardt regardless. Her smile grows.

"Anytime," she says. She isn't expecting him to take that literally, but he does. From then on, whenever both of them are at the same watchpoint, Ana makes two cups of tea instead of one, until... she no longer can.


	3. Rain (Reinhardt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's raining, and the rain can mean several very different things to people as different as Ana Amari and Reinhardt Wilhelm.

It's raining again. It always seems to be raining here, or at least whenever Reinhardt is stationed here. Overwatch has long since gotten used to the weather, so it isn't much of a problem. All the widely-used walkways are covered, and if you're lucky, you can grab an umbrella for the ones that aren't.

Reinhardt Wilhelm does not happen to have an umbrella, nor is he under a covered walkway. The rain is mercifully not heavy, and as he approaches his destination, he instinctively reaches up and smooths his hair back before opening the door.

Ana smiles. "Hello, Reinhardt," she says, and lifts her teacup to her lips without taking her gaze off him. "I thought I might be seeing you at some point." Her gaze travels to the nearby countertop, where another steaming cup of her favorite tea awaits him. She's perceptive like that.

"Hello!" Reinhardt greets, reaching for the cup and ever-so-delicately carrying it over to the chair across from Ana. Some might laugh, seeing the quite-literally-giant Crusader being so careful, but Reinhardt would not. This was quite the serious matter. "And thank you," he adds, "my friend!" His chest aches a little when he says that last bit, but he does not know why, so he ignores it.

"Oh, it's no problem at all," Ana says, sipping her tea. Chamomile, he remembers. He's rarely seen her drinking anything else. "How did your mission go? Cairo, correct?"

He nods. "Yes, and it went well." He doesn't share his suspicions that Jack is giving him easier missions on purpose, that maybe, just maybe, he's beginning to lose his mind. Instead, he sips his own cup of tea, and says, "Aren't you from around there?"

"Yes," Ana says, and her eyes now hold a faraway look to them. "I haven't been home in... a long time."

"Truly home," she adds, seeing Reinhardt's confusion. "When Fareeha is with me, she's almost always on base somewhere."

He nods, not fully understanding but unwilling to ask for clarification. The two lapse into silence, and Reinhardt's gaze searches the room for something else to talk about. Soon, he says, "It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

Ana nods. Somehow, she knows that he's talking about Cairo, Egypt, her home, and although Reinhardt is not certain how she knows, he isn't about to complain.

"No, it doesn't," she says. "It's a desert, has been since long before either of us were even thought of." Ana sips her tea, thinking. "What about you?"

Reinhardt stares, confused, but fortunately she picks up on it quickly.

"Does it rain much where you're from?" Ana asks. Reinhardt nods.

"Yes," he says, "quite a lot. Not as often as it does here, but some. There has to be some way to keep the countryside green, after all!"

Ana laughs. The sound is like music to his ears, and he smiles in return. The pair lapse into a comfortable silence again, sipping their tea and looking out the lone window, but all good things must come to an end, and this is no exception. She finishes first, and as she rinses off the cup, she glanced outside again.

"In ancient Egypt," she says as she takes Reinhardt's cup, rinsing it off as well, "rain was considered sacred, mainly because it never came. Maybe calling it sacred is a little much, but I like it."

Reinhardt nods. "I don't know about ancient Germany, but my family didn't like the rain. It kept us inside, and we... belonged outside."

"Well," Ana said with a smile, "I don't know about you, but a little rain's not stopping me from going outside. Watch me." She opened the door, and was promptly greeted by a faceful of wet. Apparently it was raining harder than either of them thought, but that wasn't going to stop Ana Amari. Determined, she took one step out, then another, and was completely soaked by the third.

Reinhardt watched her go with the ghost of a smile on his face.


	4. Kittens (Reinhardt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Fareeha Amari finds a pregnant cat, several agents of Overwatch step up to take care of the resulting kittens. Reinhardt is one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone else in the US of A: Happy Thanksgiving! Hope y'all get to eat lots of turkey! My family and I are watching Lord of the Rings like the nerds we are!
> 
> Me three days later: IT DIDN'T POST??? SHOOT SHOOT SHOOT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYY-

It all started when Fareeha Amari, wandering around while her mother was off on a mission, found a stray, very obviously pregnant cat. Fareeha being Fareeha, not to mention her mother's daughter, quickly managed to convince a couple of the younger agents to help her hide the cat until she gave birth. That, having gone surprisingly well, wasn't the problem.

There were a grand total of four kittens that now needed homes, along with their mother, although Fareeha said she could take the mama cat to her dad's place once the kittens were weaned. She said she couldn't keep the kittens, though, so that was a problem.

Unsurprisingly, Jesse McCree agreed to take one, never mind that there were no pets allowed in Blackwatch or Overwatch. Reinhardt suspected that Gabriel had a hand in that, because there was no way he could have kept a legitimate black cat hidden for longer than a couple days, never mind months.

He would have been surprised to hear that young Dr. Ziegler was taking one, too, except that she'd helped Fareeha and Jesse to hide mama cat before the kittens arrived. She wound up with a really sweet ginger tabby with white feet, and more than once after that, her lab coat would have cat hair all over it. More specifically, ginger cat hair. Reinhardt knew better than to ask her about it, because the last person who did wound up being transferred off active duty too quickly to be a coincidence.

The real surprise was Torbjörn, of all people, agreeing to take the smallest of the bunch. Well, maybe the size thing wasn't a surprise. Maybe the kitten's coloring - grey tabby - wasn't much of a surprise either, since it would blend right in with anything mechanical he happened to be working on.

Reinhardt didn't know why Fareeha thought he wanted a cat, but he wasn't complaining. The last kitten, a fairly ordinary grey one with white front paws and vibrant green eyes, was adorable, and Reinhardt was something of a sucker for anything cute. He agreed immediately. That wasn't the problem, either.

The problem was that Jack had recently begun enforcing the no-pets rule again. He'd heard stories, and he was determined to keep his cat in any way possible. Jesse had Gabriel to help him, Angela had her passive-aggressiveness, and Torbjörn could probably hide his easily. As for Reinhardt...?

Well, he had a good friend by the name of Ana Amari.

"So, let me get this straight," Ana says, "you got a kitten off Fareeha-"

"I never said that," Reinhardt cuts in.

Ana sighs. "You think I didn't notice her backpack was moving when she left for her dad's? I did some digging."

"Alright," Reinhardt agrees.

"Anyway," Ana continues, "you're afraid Jack's going to make you give up your kitten-"

"Hasselhoff," Reinhardt says. "His name's Hasselhoff."

Ana raises an eyebrow in disbelief. "You're kidding," she says. "You just had to bring your terrible taste in music into this."

"Don't bash the classics!" Reinhardt protests.

"Whatever," Ana says, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, you want me to hide... _Hasselhoff_ until Jack stops looking?"

Reinhardt nods. "Yes," he says, holding out Hasselhoff carefully. The kitten meows, and looks up at him with a confused expression. "He's a sweet cat."

Ana frowns, but accepts him. "Last time I got told an animal was 'sweet', it tried to bite my hand off," she says, looking Hasselhoff over skeptically. "Then again, that was a feral raccoon, and I've never really been good with animals. I think this one likes me, though. Is it supposed to be vibrating?"

Reinhardt holds back a laugh, and pats Hasselhoff on the head gently. "He's purring," Reinhardt says, "so yes. Just empty one of those cans into a bowl twice a day and he'll be fine."

Ana nods, and hesitantly strokes the kitten a couple times before speaking again. "Alright," Ana says. "Can't guarantee Jack won't check my room, though."

"He'll be less likely to check yours than mine," Reinhardt replies with a smile. "And if he does, you're better at hiding things than me."

Ana laughs. "True that."

A few weeks later, once Jack has all but given up on enforcing the no-pet rule, Ana slips in after a difficult mission Reinhardt was just on and returns Hasselhoff to him with a smile and two cups of tea.


	5. D&D (Ana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At some point, the Overwatch strike team begins playing D&D in their downtime. It's something of a miracle that Ana's the only player without a character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp I disappeared. Again. Just for the record, 'D&D' is one word I don't know what you're talking about. Anyway, I'll try not to disappear again ahaha, but suggestions/requests are much appreciated and really help to get my creative juices flowing.

"Somehow, I doubt this was what the UN had in mind when they made this team," Liao says dryly. "But fuck it, I love D&D too much to say no, so I'm in. Do we all have to make new characters?"

"Only if you don't have one already," Gabriel says. "Or if yours sucks ass. Do we all have characters?" Reinhardt nods. So do Jack, Torbjörn, and Liao. Ana, on the other hand, slowly shakes her head.

"Oh come on, Amari!" Liao protests. "We could have actually gotten started today! But noooo." Ana mumbles an apology and tries not to look at anybody. Liao certainly has one hell of a way with people, that's for sure.

"How about the four of you get started," Reinhardt offers, "and I'll get Ana up to speed?" Ana glances his way, surprised, but there's nothing but sincerity written on his face.

Gabriel thinks on this for a moment. "Alright. Don't feel like you have to rush, you guys can always join next time."

Reinhardt nods, grabs a spare character sheet, and heads for the corner. Ana follows him, and sits cross-legged on top of a crate. They're in a warehouse currently, which makes for some interesting impromptu seating.

"So," Reinhardt begins, "how much do you know about D&D already?"

Ana shrugs. "I think I know how to play, but I was playing with someone else's character." She doesn't let herself think about just whose character it was. "So how do I make a new one?"

"Well," Reinhardt says, "first you pick a race. The main ones are dwarves, elves, halflings, and humans."

"That's it?" Ana asks. Reinhardt shakes his head. "Alright, good to know I haven't gone crazy yet."

"No, there are a lot more. For example, my character is Dragonborn. It's probably a good idea to stick to the main four for now, though."

Ana thinks on this for a moment, then nods. "Elf it is. Give me a few to come up with a decent name that isn't a blatant copy of my own." For a moment, Reinhardt looks exceptionally uneasy, but it passes quickly, to the point where Ana easily could have imagined it.

"That can come later," Reinhardt says. "Now, your elf needs a class. The basic ones are Cleric, Fighter, Rogue, and Wizard. Cleric and Wizard can use magic. Fighter and Rogue can't. Magic is really complicated at times, so if you want to keep it simple..." Ana shrugs.

"I like a challenge," Ana says, "so I guess my elf is a wizard now."

"That's fair," Reinhardt agrees. "You'll want to be a High Elf, then. They're better at magic."

"Alright," Ana says, "but what if I was a Wood Elf who became a wizard but didn't know she was a wizard? Maybe she just thought everyone did the stuff she did."

Reinhardt nods as Ana continues to fill out her character sheet. "You know alignments, right?"

"Well," Ana says, holding in a laugh, "it'd be hard not to, considering people use them for basically every character in existence. I'd say my wood elf wizard is... chaotic good." She fills that section out, then moves into the next one.

"Criminal is a background I can use, right?" Ana asks. Reinhardt nods. "In that case, tyrants have been known to suddenly get significantly less richer after I pay them a visit, although no one can ever trace it back to me."

"Sounds good," Reinhardt says. "Now she needs a name." Ana's face falls, and she curses under her breath. In Arabic, of course.

"You know what," Ana says, "so much for originality. Her name's Fareeha."

Reinhardt looks confused. "That sounds pretty original."

"It would," Ana says, "except that it's my daughter's name. But what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Somehow, Reinhardt looks even more confused. 

"You have a daughter?" He asks. Ana nods, and smiles.

"Sure do," she says proudly. "She's staying with her father right now, because the battlefield is no place for a toddler, but..." She sighs.

"But?" Reinhardt questions, looking genuinely curious. Ana supposes she can't blame him. She'd be curious too.

"Her father and I... don't exactly get along," Ana admits quietly. "And although anything is better than here... I miss her so, so much." She really isn't sure why she's opening up to the one person on the team who couldn't keep his mouth shut if he tried. She definitely isn't expecting Reinhardt to nod solemnly, and stand up.

"I'll tell them you wanted to put the finishing touches on your character by yourself," he says. "Come over when you're ready." With that, he leaves.

Ana wonders if she misjudged him.

**Author's Note:**

> I do have a Tumblr! It's [Crazy Fic Lady](http://soulstealer1987.tumblr.com/), so hit me up if you want. I might post extra stuff there.


End file.
